Roharous
'''''Main''''' '''''Rothgar Roharous''''' [[Rothgar Roharous|'''Rothgar Jerome Roharous''']] '''''(April 2nd, 1989 -)''''' Is the Main Protagonist of Both '''The LEE vs Diablo Series''' and The '''[[Roharous & Lee Series]]''', where he eventually changes his name from Jerry Jerome Roharous into Rothgar Jerome Roharous. He is known for to be a bit Dumb, but also he is very smart and is considered to be the Main Driver of The Rig-82 A.K.A LEE. He returns to the Series after the Events of [[LEE vs Diablo|LEE vs Diablo]]. Rothgar basically has the mind of A Hyena and can be tricked into doing anything that anyone can want him to do. Despite being smarter than Buzz, Rothgar lacks Education and Knowledge, and would always have to rely On LEE and Kia for answers on how it works. Throughout Season 1 Rothgar is shown to not have any knowledge of anything Educational but Video Games and Fast Cars, and the Memory of his mothers Death 16 Years ago. He never seems to Realize that Kia has deep Feelings for Him and how Romantic she would always react around him, These Events often Annoy LEE as he says the Following words out loud, "And Here I'm Wondering Why He Never Gets A Girlfriend." It Is Unknown So far that If Rothgar will Ever have a romantic Relationship With Kia Husikia, at the Present Time. He Is Voiced & ''Portrayed By 2091riveraisrael...'' '''''LEE''''' [[LEE|''' LEE''']] '''''(March 3rd, 1969 -)''''' Was the Second Protagonist of both the LEE vs Diablo Series and the Roharous & Lee Series. He Acts As Rothgar's Car and basically Father Figure on Four Wheels. He remains with Rothgar after The Events of LEE vs Diablo. LEE Is like A Father Figure to Rothgar despite being a car. During The Events Of Season 1 Rothgar and Lee were always getting on Eachothers throats Snapping about whats right and Whats Wrong, eventually leading them into a relationships of The Way Brothers Are when they Bicker or Fight against each other. However even though they seem to act like they hate each other sometimes even Rothgar considers LEE as a brother to him despite him being a car, he proved the events by even Remaining with him after the Draw with the Diablo 2 Years Ago He Proves It As Well In [[General Bug|''General Bug'']] When He Orders Rothgar To Get Back Inside Him Caring About His Saftey. He Is Voiced By [[2091riveraisrael|''2091riveraisrael'']]... '''Buzz Gore Coslovich''' '''Kia Husikia''' '''[[Kia Husikia]]''' '''''(December 4th, 1992)''''' '''Jusa Rona''' '''''Secondary''''' '''SABER''' '''[[SABER]]''' is a young Female Mercury Cyclone... Manufactured on April 7th, 1999. She was purchased in 2008, by Rothgar Roharous, but was forced to leave after Rothgar's abusive mother Neira started pounding her endlessly with a sludge hammer. [[Rothgar Roharous|Rothgar]] bought Saber time to escape costing him a large scar, on his left eye from the Hammer striking him. She made another Appearnce in the [[Roharous & LEE Comic Series|Roharous & LEE]] Comics as well as her first. She reveals at the final Issue in [[Roharous & LEE Reunion]], that she has been searching all over for Rothgar just as Rothgar had been doin too her in [[Rothgar's Origin]]. She also reveals that she had been worried sick, and spent many nights away from Nor's Dealership in order not too be purchased by any other driver. In Roharous & LEE Reunion she meets [[LEE]] for the first time and automatically starts havin a good freindship with the 60's Dodge Charger, she also meets Kia, and Herbie for the first time as well and also develops a strong relationship with them as well. '''Camara''' '''Jaguar''' '''Rona Jerome Roharous''' '''George Josia''' '''''Nissan Murano''''' '''[[Nissan Murano]]''' '''''(June 3rd, 2008 -)''''' or Murana Was a friendly Japanese Female Nissan Murano manufactured from Tokyo in 2008. Although a car she appears to have the personality of a teenage girl, and would often care a lot about her looks her engine and her tires. She arrived In [[New York City]] on the 24th of August in 2010 when the [[Frakia Family]] got a job in the South Bronx and currently resides in the city along with the family. She loves watching children play around in her drive way and sometimes wishes she can join them if she wasn't a car. Murano met Roharous and Lee In Episode '''''"Revenge"''''' while in parked near Joan Frakia's job and it is noted that she has a huge crush on LEE and as well acts often motherly towards Rothgar, despite the only difference is that LEE acts more brotherly and she acts more motherly than usual. However [[LEE]] dose not except the fact of her love due to the fact of her being way younger than he was and would often reject her a lot, but during the events of '''''"Breakdown"''''' when LEE breaks down in Liberty hill and She turns up with a tow truck to rescue both of them. Despite Murano rescuing Lee and Rothgar from the break down it is still unclear if both the 2008 SUV and the 1969 Dodge charger will ever go out, or become a romantic couple for that matter. '''Ford Pickup''' '''Johnathan Lightrunner''' '''[[Johnathan Sterling Lightrunner]]''' '''''(July 3rd, 1978 -)''''' '''''Villains''''' '''Z & Maxima''' '''Porcha''' '''Corvette''' '''GRANT''' '''Bugatti''' '''''Lamborghini Diablo''''' '''[[Diablo|Lamborghini Diablo]]''' '''''(January 29th, 1991 - December 24th, 2017)''''' A.K.A Diablo, Was the First Villain In The Lives Of Roharous & Lee that was scrapped after a tragic Incident during the LEE vs. Diablo Final Episode, [[Season Final|''Season Final'']], He was considered to be Scrapped during the events Of The Rivera & Lee Series after the events of LEE vs. Diablo. For 2 Years Diablo was scrapped, and was supposedly never again was seen. Diablo however returns to The Screen In Roharous & Lee In Season 3, As the Formal Boss Car For Dozer, The Evil Bulldozer who was working With Diablo in order to tear down The Historical Dukes Of Hazzard Film Sites. Another Race Occurs between Lee and Diablo, Leading to another Tragic Incident, that nearly Destroyed both Lee and Rothgar. After losing Control Diablo is Crashes through one of the Railings and falls to his Death into the Ravine below never to be seen again. '''Dozer''' '''Toyota Corolla''' '''Nascar 89''' =